Pills
by Dolphiness
Summary: Life is becoming too much for Max to handle. But does she even want to bear with it any longer?


**I wanted to try out a fanfiction like this to see if I could write in this genre. Enjoy!**

Mom and Dad were getting a divorce. At least, I think they were. The two of them could no longer stand being trapped in a single room together without something, or someone getting on their last nerves. I think it was my fault. I should be more like Ella. But yet I'm a selfish little brat. I only seem to bring them down, rather than make them happy.

It had all started a couple months ago. Dad would come home from work late, exhausted and frustrated with the amount of work he had, only to come home to a messy house that I had refused to clean earlier that afternoon. Dad would yell at Mom and Mom would take the fall.

The fights started to get worse. So I tried to start to get better. I really am—was—trying. I'm not trying anymore. Not really, anyway.

It had been a bad time to try to get better. They weren't noticing the effort I put forth for them.

Mom would come home from work in the afternoon and treat me so roughly. She would grab my arm and shake me and bark out chores at me. And then she would angrily pace the kitchen, muttering about how she had no time for me and my irresponsibility. If I was working to slowly, she would grab my arm roughly and shake me impatiently and yell at me for being so while I washed the dishes or swept or wiped something down, I would stare at the little crescent moon shaped imprints in my arm from the nails that dug into my skin. I guess with everything going on she didn't notice how roughly she treated me.

As either one of them would move next to me, they would become angrier, and I couldn't help but flinch as they banged a door into a wall or slammed a cabinet shut.

And in all this, Ella could do no wrong. But, how could I be jealous? I was at fault. I was the one who had done wrong.

_Tylenol, Actemophin, Advil, Midol. The plastic bottles chalk full of pills sat there in the little medicine cabinet. Just waiting in there for me to choke down on them. I took a bottle and started spilling out pill by pill. One… _

_I could feel nothing but pain. Nothing at all but angst embedded somewhere deep inside me. I could feel nothing but pain. I wanted the pain to go away. _

_I popped the little blue pill in my mouth and choked on it but yet, I forced myself to swallow it dry. _

At school, my life was no better. As I walked throughout the hallways, people would part the way for me—in absolute revulsion. Nobody wanted to catch "Max-itis." And who could blame them? My face was peppered with acne, my eyes an ugly shade of brown, my lips chapped, my skin oily, my hair greasy and tangled, my double chin, my glasses, my braces. I was ugly. I was horrifying. I really was. My face was not an object of admiration in any sort of way.

_I popped another three pills into my mouth. When would this aching pain in my chest disappear?_

And Nudge. Nudge was my best friend. We had run around in diapers together. She had braided my hair while I fashioned hers into pigtails. We had painted each other's nails at sleepover parties. We had shared secrets of crushes and family matters and school and anything in between. But she was a Beauty and I was a Beast. She fit with the popular crowd, no, she ran the popular crowd. She had so many friends who all shared with her common interests of fashion and 1D and cute clothes. And I was simply left in the shadows of her wake. I tried to run behind her, I really, really did. But I failed, I tripped and fell. I tried to talk with her and attempt to reestablish our friendship. And as she talked to my about her troubles and worries, I listened with keen ears and gave solutions to her troubles. And as I talked to her about my family and school and Fang, she could not stay away from planning a shopping date with her friends whilst I was bearing out my heart and soul to empty ears. And then I realized I had lost her. She left the area that I could reach. I was no longer her best friend and she was no longer someone I could bear to trust.

_I popped six pills into my mouth this time. I had already reached ten pills. This pill box says….. I don't know anymore…my vision is blurring too much for this even with these stupid glasses on… I think it says no more than seven pills in four hours….. _

Fang. Fang was the worst of them all. Although I had known Nudge practically my whole life, Fang was my best friend besides her. He would listen to my troubles and worries, better than Nudge could, and would actually give me time of day. Well, at least he used to. Then he got his girlfriend Lisa. I approved in all honesty. Lisa was really nice and one of the only people in school that would actually not get repulsed by a glance to my face. She was pretty as well with cascading red hair and green eyes. And she and Fang made the perfect couple. They may not have been the Golden couple of our school but they were pretty close.

But did that mean that Fang had to leave me for her? I guess so.

_I chewed another four pills to dust in my mouth. How many….. how many was that now..? I could barely keep count anymore…. Ahh, my stomach… is aching…. and throbbing in pain….. I want to throw up…_

I was all alone. Nobody gave any idea to Maxine anymore. Nobody even remembered her. Nobody remembered me….

_My stomach… my stomach….! I can't take this anymore….. maybe more painkillers will stop this never ending pain?... I want to scream….._

I hear a knock at the door. "Max?" Ella asks quietly.

I can barely groan out an audible "What?" for her.

"Dinner's ready." She announces.

"Nah…," I grunt in pain. "I'm feeling a little… under the weather."

"Alright. I'll tell Mom and Dad." She tells me. I hear her footsteps walk down the hallway and downstairs. I breathe out a sigh of relief and deep pain. I cower beneath my covers in a ball and grip at my stomach, willing the pain to leave.

_It's okay, Max… It's okay…. It'll be all okay in the morning…_

I let the murky darkness overcome me.

**Kay…. That was kinda weird. If ya didn't understand it, Max commits suicide by prescription pill overdose. I was thinking about her hanging herself but then I was like Nahhh, let's stick with the easy stuff. Alright, tell me how it was and how I could improve my writing in this type of genre. **


End file.
